Parche
by ArminGamer
Summary: Porque no existía nada en el mundo, que quisiera saber más que descubrir lo que ocultaba el parche del Dokugan-ryu. One-shot Yaoi DatexYuki y KeijixYuki amistad. RETO NUMBER ONE: DONE! VERSIÓN GAKUEN


**PARCHE**

Existían muchos tipos de Parches. Estaban los clínicos, de cuero, parches cuando tu ropa se rasgaba o aquel... "Parche". Que se colocaba para sanar el corazón. ¡Pero! No se hablará de nada de sanar corazones ¡No!. Porque si había algo que Sanada Yukimura quería saber en el mundo. Era qué ocultaba el Dokugan-ryu bajo el parche de su ojo.

Desde que lo había conocido en la primaria, nunca, pero _**NUNCA,**_ lo había visto sin su parche en su rostro. Jamas abandonaba su lugar sin importar que pasara ni en que lugar estuviera. No se lo quitaba para gimnasia, mucho menos para natación, ¡Por Kami, ni siquiera para cuando peleaba -Date- ese maldito parche abandonaba su lugar! No dejaba que nadie rozara ni siquiera un poco ese -estúpido- parche.

Si, Sanada Yukimura estaba muy curioso, demasiado curioso como para soportar más tiempo, sin saber que escondía aquel Dragón. Suspiró cansado dejándose caer entre sus propios brazos sobre el mesón de su lugar, parpadeando con cansancio por la aburrida clase de Historia. Un bostezo abandonó sus labios, mientras acomodaba mejor su quijada en su mano derecha, prestando atención a todo, a todos menos a la clase de Kenshin... Es que, ¿Como concentrarse en la era Meijí, cuando su curiosidad lo viene carcomiendo desde sus inocentes 5 años de edad? Ya aun con 15 años su curiosidad se negaba a desaparecer.

Su mirada avellana se posó en la ventana a su lado, mirando con interés que justamente el joven que ocupaba toda su curiosidad, se encontraba en el patio de su preparatoria. Afortunadamente ambas entidades educativas eran vecinas; por lo que la vista hacia aquellos terrenos no era extraña. Lo encontró charlando animado con sus compañeros de curso; sonriendo con dulzura al verlo tan activo ese día. Y es que, verlo tan contento por una pelea amistosa con uno de sus amigos, era algo tan poco visto para él, que cuando se le daba la oportunidad no podía evitar emocionarse con ver aquellas pequeñas "batallas". Sus ojos brillaron con emoción cuando su mirada detectó, como entre una de las sonoras carcajadas del castaño, una de las ligas de su parche se había enredado en una de las ramas del árbol de Sakura tras él. ¿Será que por fin podría ver que había bajo el parche? Pues al parecer Ieyasu no estaba de acuerdo con que se descubriera ese secreto, suspiro un tanto irritado por la escena que había ante él, el primogénito de los Tokugawa se había acercado con -petulante- tranquilidad al mayor de los Date, usando una -estúpida- sonrisa divertida, mientras desatoraba la cinta atrapada por la rama del árbol.

-_Yuki-chan._

Un mueca graciosa apareció en su rostro, síntoma del disgusto que era ver a otro chico tan -idiota- coqueto con SU mejor amigo. Porque si, el joven Masamune era su mejor amigo, aun cuando esté tuviera tres años más que Yukimura. No le gustaba que otros se tornaran tan confiados con él, ni muchos menos soportaba que se le acercaran con interés romántico... Bufó molesto mirando como SU amigo le correspondía la sonrisa y le dedicaba palabras que, por la obvia distancia, no podía escuchar. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando Ieyasu se mostró nervioso por la cercanía del Dragón, nerviosismo que según él, no tenia cuando se acercó tan confiadamente hacia el ojiazul.

-_Nee, Yuki-chan..._

-_¡Masamune-dono no debería de estar coqueteando con nadie!_- pensó con disgusto-_ como detesto que sea así con todos... ¡Hace que mi corazón arda del puro coraje! ¡Masamune-dono, que tonto puede llegar a ser usted!_ - agregó mirando con enojo al nombrado.

Negó con rapidez su cabeza, avergonzado de sus pensamientos para con su amigo, no debería de molestarle eso; Masamune-dono podía hacer lo que quisiera... Es decir, no es como si fuera un secreto que el gran Date Masamune no fuera uno de los chicos más atrevido y -atractivo- burlón de la Preparatoria Sengoku, aparte, el joven Dragón había admitido públicamente, valiéndole muy poco lo que pudieran pensar los demás, su interés por los chicos y su estado de soltería. Que lastima que esa mirada azul de aquel chico, nunca se posara en él con ese interés... Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al mismo instante que agitaba de nuevo su cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de nuevo.

-_No debería estar pensando en esto_ - susurró para si mismo con la mirada gacha - _Que tonto puedo llegar a ser_ - agregó con pesar cerrando sus ojos.

Bueno... es que no era fácil admitir lo mucho que te gustaba tu mejor amigo, desde su compartida infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Mucho menos si ese amigo era un chico como tú. Que este fuera tan popular tanto para las chicas como para algunos chicos -cosa que lo hacia hervir de rabia-, capitán del equipo de Fútbol, y el chico con mayor seguridad en si mismo como el amor por una buena party, como solía llamar a sus incontables retos. Mientras que él, aunque no era mal parecido, a veces no se sentía lo suficientemente... atractivo para el mayor de los Date. ¿¡Pero de que estaba hablando!? ¡No había chico más enérgico, apasionado y con unas agallas que competían con intensidad con el mismo Date!l

¡Por supuesto que era suficientemente atractivo para cualquiera!

-_pero seguro no lo suficiente para Masamune-dono_ - susurró, mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre el mesón.

Se removió incomodo en su asiento, irguiéndose de nuevo, tenía muchas ganas de ir donde esa escena se ejecutaba, mirando con el rabillo del ojo hacia el castaño, sintiendo su sangre arder y su corazón latir lentamente al mirar, lo amigable que era el Dragón con el de cabellos cortos. Si tan solo se fijara en su existencia... Abrió sus ojos con asombro, sintiendo sus mejillas arde por decimoquinta vez en el día ¡No era momento de pensar cosas extrañas! ¡Su objetivo era saber que había debajo de ese parche y vaya que lo descubriría!

_-¡Yuki-chan!_ - un sobresalto lo regresó a la realidad, provocando que casi cayera de espaldas con la silla de su lugar, al suelo -_ ¡L-lo siento Sanada-san! No quería asustarle_ - decía con rapidez un joven de larga coleta.

-_N-no no importa, Keiji-dono_ - respondió con una sonrisa luego de asegurarse de no caer - _¿Que querías?_ - cuestiono tranquilamente.

-_No, nada. Es solo que ya la primera hora había terminado y estamos en hora libre_ - respondió -_ Había salido del salón, cuando noté que eras el único que no había abandonado el salón... parecías, mmm... distraído si, distraído en clases, incluso ahora parecieras que no puedes dejar de pensar en ese alguien especial_ - decía son una gran sonrisa pícara.

El rostro de Yukimura enrojeció al punto de competir con el rojo de su camisa, que llevaba bajo el uniforme.

-_¿D-de que hablas?_ - dijo nervioso mirando hacia los lados, posando un brazo detrás de su cabeza, sintiendo aun la sonrisa picara del castaño sobre él - _T-tengo hambre_ - miró como Maeda lo miraba extrañado - _¿estamos en descanso, no? ¡Vamos a comer_! - decía con rapidez mientras arrastraba al chico detrás de él.

-_De acuerdo_ - dijo como pudo apenas alcanzando a tomar su mochila - _¡Yu-yuki-chan... por favor calme el paso!_

* * *

-_¡No te imaginas la cara que había puesto mi Tía cuando se enteró!_ - contaba con mucha gracia el joven Maeda, sin notar la mirada perdida del joven frente a él - _Si no es porque mi Tío me ayudó a esconder el mueble pues... Eh, ¿Yuki-chan, me escuchas?_

-_¿Ah?_ - respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos - _no, lo siento Keiji-dono_ - trato de disculparse - _ando últimamente .. en la luna - _excusó con una leve sonrisa.

El chico de la coleta lo miró con preocupación, notando el ligero cambio de su compañero la ultima semana. Ambos jóvenes se habían dirigidos a la azotea a comer su almuerzo, y porque no, a charlar hasta que se acabará las dos largas horas libres antes de sus clases. Pero, si de algo Keiji se había dado cuenta, era que el joven Sanada no dejaba de mirar por la ventana hacia el patio de la preparatoria Sengoku. Sonrió con complicidad, creo que ya sabia porque el "aislamiento" mental de su amigo, mirando a la misma dirección que le joven de coleta más corta, pudo corroborar como se daba una perfecta vista hacia el campo de Fútbol de la preparatoria.

-_Date-san si que es muy talentoso_ - comentó, mirando con gracia como el joven frente a él, solo asentía sin apartar la vista del alagado - _un buen capitán, de hecho_ - volvió asentir - _¿y debes estar muy enamorado de él, no?_ - preguntó con malicia esperando su respuesta.

-_Mucho..._ - susurró aun mirando el partido, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho... claro que, su estado no duró mucho, cuando una pequeña carcajada de Keiji no se hizo esperar, sonrojando a Yukimura hasta la raíz - _¡Q-quiero decir...! ¡E-eso no fue lo que y-yo quise d-decir!_ - trataba de explicarse con sus mejillas ardiendo, cosa que no hacia que el chico de la larga coleta parara de reír - _¡Keiji-dono!_

*respiró con rapidez*_ ¡Ay Kami, me muero!_ - susurraba entre carcajadas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento - _¡Tranquilo Yuki-chan!_ - dijo por fin, una vez que se había tranquilizado - en el corazón no se manda - le sonrió - así que no tiene nada de que preocuparse ni tampoco avergonzarse.

Yukimura aun no podía deshacerse del pudor de saberse descubierto, apretando los bordes de su chaqueta escolar, sin dejar de mirar su almuerzo -a medio comer- frente a él. Ocultó un poco sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello, respirando con avidez tratando de calmar los nervios de su cuerpo... Tal vez... Con Keiji podría sacarse todo sus pensamientos de la cabeza.

-_¡Vamos Yuki-chan! ¡Lamento si te molesté en serio!_ - apresuró a disculparse luego de largos minutos en silencio.

-_No, no, no fue nada_ - dijo como pudo el sonrojado chico, escuchando un suspiro aliviado del chico de la coleta -_ Keiji-dono..._

-_¿Si?_ - cuestionó ladeando levemente su rostro, mientras daba un probado más de su almuerzo.

-_Q-quiero descubrir que oculta Date-dono..._ - dijo en un susurro apenas audibles por el castaño más alto - _¡Q-quiero decir, que quiero descubrir que hay bajo su parche!_

El castaño más alto se confundió un poco.

-_Y_ - se enderezó un poco - _¿Porque simplemente no le pides que te muestre?_

El castaño más pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-_Ya lo he intentado_ - respondió derrotado mirando aun a su almuerzo sin apetito - _de hecho_ - dijo mirando al chico - _Su expresión se endurece cuando..._ - miró su mano con tristeza -_ cuando intento siquiera acercar mi mano a su rostro._

El de la coleta lo miró con pena, siéndose un poco triste por mirar a su amigo en ese estado. Claro que entendía ese sentimiento, después de todo... Hubo una época donde él estaba profundamente enamorado de una hermosa chica, y sentir que no confían plenamente en ti, pues... Claro que dolía y mucho.

Colocó sus manos sobre las del menor, dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada llena de energía cuando Yukimura levanto la mirada.

-_¡Ya sé que puedes hacer, Yuki-chan!_ - exclamó con alegría - _Espero que no te importe mucho que no asistamos a las siguientes horas de clases, porque la operación "Descubramos el secreto del Dragón" va a empezar_ - dijo levantando un puño de forma victoriosa.

-_¿Qué?_ - cuestionó sorprendido - _¿Y como lo haremos?_

-_Sencillo._

_-¿Sencillo?_

-_Pues si_ - dijo sentándose erguido frente a Yukimura, con sus brazos cruzados.

-_¿Podrías explicarte mejor?_ - pidió enarcando una ceja.

El mayor lo miró con picardia.

-_Pues claro... Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro_ - su sonrisa se enganchó a un más mirando la cara confundida de su amigo - _averiguarás que secreto hay detrás de ese parche y..._ - lo miró con malicia.

-_¿Y?_ - lo alentó a continuar mientras comenzaba de nuevo a comer. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, sintiendo como su cuerpo y su alma comenzaban a arder de la expectativa.

-_¡Y le dirás lo que sientes por él, al Dokugan-ryu!_

Y así como su alma se había encendido, fue cruelmente apagada por un balde de agua bien fría.

-_¿¡Keiji-dono acaso enloqueció!?_ - exclamó rojo.

-_¡Nada de peros ni quejas!_ - dijo de forma enérgica con una gran sonrisa -_ ¡vamos a darle marcha!_ - declaró tomándolo de la muñeca.

Yukimura lo miró con asombro mientras miraba como el castaño mayor tomaba ambas mochilas y las colgaba en su hombro... Miró con pesar su almuerzo en el suelo, sintiendo su estomago a medio llenar. Suspiró derrotado, rogándole a Kami que le perdonara por abandonar tan buena comida en la azotea.

* * *

**PLAN N°1: ¡EL COLOR...! ¿ESTA EN EL AIRE?**

Si de algo estaba ahora seguro Sanada Yukimura, era de que Maeda Keiji era muy creativo con la creación de planes "infalibles", como él decía.

Porque, aquí se encontraba el joven, escondido detrás de unos arbustos, con varias bombas llenas de pintura al alcance de sus manos, mientras miraba hacia todos lados; asegurándose de que ningún profesor los descubriera a él y a Keiji en su "misión". El plan era sencillo, solamente esperarían que el joven Date apareciera, lanzarían a diestra y siniestra los globos llenos de pintura y a este, no le quedaría de otra que quitarse el parche para lavarse luego el rostro. Simplemente un plan tan sencillo que seria imposible de que falle.

-_¡Mira, Yuki-chan!_ - exclamo bajito el chico de la larga coleta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos -_ ¡Por allá viene el Dragón!_ - señaló Maeda con su dedo.

El castaño menor asintió enérgicamente antes de girar la cabeza en la dirección. Frente a sus ojos, Masamune charlaba de forma amena con el castaño de antes, provocando una molestia en el pequeño tigre, agitó su cabeza.

-_concéntrate Yukimura, concéntrate_ - se decía mentalmente.

Regresó su mirada hacia el Dragón. Okey, estaban ellos dos -de nuevo- seguido de dos personas más. Uno era albino de enorme altura, piel tostada y lo que más le sorprendió al castaño, fue ver a este también tuerto, pero del lado contrario al de Masamune. Su mirada rápidamente se enfocó en la otra figura, esta era sin duda, el más pequeño de los cuatro, de cabello largo hasta los hombros, se le notaba muy lacio y bien cuidado. De ojos rasgados y desafiantes.

Una pequeña risa nerviosa escapaba de sus labios, al notar la forma tan peculiar del albino y del castaño mas pequeño, de tratarse, tal vez no pudiera oírlos -por ahora- por la distancia, pero a medida que se acercaban... Su pulso se aceleraba con emoción, la ansiedad comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, en su mano, algo suave y de textura lisa se restregaba contra su palma. Despegó su vista del grupo para notar como Keiji le pasaba una bomba, y le indicaba con señas, que a la cuenta de tres, lanzarían las bombas.

Todo parecía sencillo, demasiado sencillo para el pequeño tigre. Expulsó el aire atrapado en sus pulmones, y con una mirada fiera y encendida afirmó con la cabeza. Sus manos estaban preparadas para lanzar las bombas, agudizando su oído cada vez que Keiji susurraba el conteo.

-_¡3, ahora Yuki-chan!_

Ambos lanzaron sus proyectiles hacia el dragón, cuidando siempre de que no se percibiera su ubicación. Sonrieron victoriosos notando como los globos iban en dirección al grupo, pero... Nunca esperaron de que el albino del grupo en una de sus discusiones con el castaño pequeño, se resbalara por los cordones mal atados de sus zapatos, empujando a Masamune lejos del alcance de los proyectiles, llevándose de lleno tres de los cuatro globos de pintura, sobre él.

-_¡Carajos!_ - Gritó el afectado - _¿¡Quien demonios pretende dejarme tuerto!?_ - exclamaba furioso el albino sintiendo un ligero dolor sobre su ceja derecha.

-_Pero si ya eres tuerto, Motochika_ - dijo con inocencia Ieyasu.

-_¿Eh?_ - un tic en su mejilla izquierda y una vena palpitante aparecía en su frente.

-_Ahora, que te dejen totalmente ciego, ya es otra cosa_ - atajó con una sonrisa el joven Tokugawa, comentario que hizo reír al castaño del parche.

-_¡Maldito nadie te preguntó!_ - exclamó con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza el albino.

-_Pero no lo dije porque preguntaras_ - respondió confundido el nombrado - _lo dije porque usaste un mal uso de contextos y pues, yo solo..._

-_¡Cállate Ieyasu, por todos los mares, cállate!_ - exclamó exasperado a punto de brincarle encima al más bajo - _¡Estoy seguro que TÚ planeaste esto, maldita tortuga!_

-_El que debería callarse es otro_ - dijo el castaño de baja estatura - _estúpido peón._

-_¿Mouri, tú también?_ - replicó frustrado el más alto de todos - _espera..._ - dijo mirándolo detenidamente, notando como sus lacios cabellos y parte de su rostro, estaban cubiertos de pintura amarilla -_ Y a ti ¿¡Cuando te cayó pintura!?_

-_En el mismo momento que a ti, Idiota_ - respondió con molestia -_ Ahora, será mejor que te disculpes con Ieyasu-san, tomes tu bolso y te dirijas conmigo hacia los lavados a limpiarnos esta pintura_ - ordenó con tranquilidad sin mirar al albino, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba sus manchados lentes -_ ¿Es que no me haz escuchado? ¡Hazlo!_ - elevó levemente su voz al no verse cumplido sus ordenes al instante.

Un gruñido fue la contestación a su mandato, por su lado, el joven de lacios cabellos castaños sonreía con satisfacción al ver al más alto disculparse y cargar su bolso en dirección a los lavados. Caminó con orgullo detrás de él -por lo menos hasta que lo alcanzará y tomara "su puesto" al frente del albino-, donde un no muy feliz tuerto de piel tostada, lo esperaba con pasos tranquilos y ambos bolsos sobre su hombro.

Mientras que los dos restantes, seguían a la pareja frente a ellos, sin poder aguantar las sonoras carcajadas por la forma tan "cariñosa" de Mouri para tratar al Tuerto más alto.

Mirando la escena con una gota en su cabeza, como era posible que aun cuando estaban llenos de pintura... Tienen tantas ganas de pelear antes de que la pintura se secara. Negando con la cabeza, ambos castaños se dieron a la fuga con sigilo, antes de siquiera pensar en ser descubiertos por los "peculiares" amigos del Dokugan-ryu. Definitivamente, Keiji no se esperaba que aquello pasara, aun así...

-_¡No te preocupes, Yuki-chan!_ - decía en un susurro -_ ¡para algo sirven los plan B!_ - sonrió, mientras el castaño menor solo pudo suspirar y asentir con la cabeza.

**PLAN N°1: Artisticamente fallido.**

* * *

**PLAN N°2: ¡LO QUE KEIJI...! ¿SE LLEVÓ?**

Keiji tenia razón, los plan B sirven son los que verdaderamente funcionan. Los plan A, normalmente si resultaban eran únicamente porque el que lo planeó tenia mucha suerte o el afectado era muy despistado. Miró con extrañeza la vestimenta de Maeda, quien llevaba puesto el uniforme de deporte de la preparatoria. Cosa que, Yukimura ignoraba como era posible que Keiji obtuviera todo lo que planeara a mano.

-_Keiji-dono_ - le llamó -_ ¿Como y por qué tienes un uniforme de deporte de la preparatoria? ¿Acaso se lo quitó a alguien?_

-_Nee, Yuki-chan_ - negó con su dedo indice - _Cuando tienes familiares que son profesores, puedes conseguir lo que sea de cualquier Primaria, Secundaria e inclusive Preparatoria!_

Una risueña sonrisa se mostró en los labios del menor, sin duda Keiji-dono era una persona muy especial.

-_Y bueno, sobre el por qué... Es porque para este plan necesito pasar desapercibido, así que, que mejor manera de acercarme hacia el Dokugan-ryu, que con el uniforme de la prepa_ - explicó guiñando su ojo, confiadamente - _Primero, tengo que localizar a Date-san_ - decía mientras colocaba una de sus mano sobre sus ojos haciendo sombra sobre ellos - _Y allá está_ - dijo señalando la ubicación del joven en su taquilla -_ Ahora, solamente debo correr hacia allá, arrancarle el parche, cosa que lograré_ - sus ojos brillaron desafiantes -_ ocasionando que el me persiga para obtener lo que le quite. Y tú, amigo mio, llamaras su atención y veras por fin su... ¡Su lo que sea que tenga bajo el parche!_ - terminó de explicar con una enorme sonrisa.

-_¡Sabia que podía confiar en usted, Keiji-dono!_ - Exclamó Yukimura lleno de emoción.

-_¡Muy bien!_ - dijo mientras estiraba sus piernas - _¡Yuki-chan, prepárate porque el momento ha llegado!_

_-¡Yeah!_ - exclamó muy emocionado, sonriendo tan confiadamente como Keiji.

Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, Maeda se fue acercando al edificio principal, enfocando la vista a los casilleros, vista que se hacia cada vez más clara. Su mirada se centró en los dos chicos frente a los casilleros, ambos chicos dándole la espalda al de la larga coleta, uno de ellos llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo baja, curiosamente este también tenia un parche.

-_¿Será Date-san?_ - Negó levemente con la cabeza - _Date-san no usaría el cabello así_ - razonó mirando con atención al otro chico al extremo contrario. Este poseía sin duda el porte del Dragón. Apresuró el paso, por fin iniciando la carrera.

Llegó con rapidez hacia el castaño, ubicándose detrás de este sin que lo notara, levanto su mano derecha tomando con rapidez el parche, iniciando su carrera hacia las escaleras dentro de las instalaciones de la preparatoria, rió escuchando como Date-san le exigía que se detuviera y le devolviera su preciado parche. Varias vueltas tuvo que dar el joven Maeda tras subir las escaleras... Vaya que la Preparatoria Sengoku era enorme, casi tan grande como la determinación del Dragón por obtener de vuelta su preciado objeto, suspiró agitado mirando por encima de su hombro sin detener la carrera.

Espera...

-_¿¡Donde esta Date-san!?_ - se cuestionó mentalmente.

Su ceño se frunció levemente al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, ¿Tan rápido el Dokugan-ryu se rendía?

Se rascó detrás de la cabeza con decepción. El plan no salió como esperaba pero bueno, no era su culpa que se haya perdido en un lugar tan grande como este, no sabía porque no se le ocurría mirar hacía tras de vez en cuando, por lo menos para asegurarse de que Date no lo perdiera de vista. Miró con el rabillo del ojo las cintas del parche de cuero, que sobresalían del bolsillo del pantalón de deportes. Vale, no salió nada como lo hubiese querido pero al menos tener el parche del joven Date significaba una sola cosa, y aquello era que con tan solo toparse con él bastaría para mirarle "su lo que sea que tenga" sin aquel molesto objeto.

* * *

-_Bueno, por lo menos pude quitarle el parche_ - comentó nervioso, mostrando el parche en su mano. Pasó alrededor de media hora para que por fin logrará salir de aquel edificio, pero aun con el cuerpo cansado, y la respiración agitada, le explicó lo ocurrido al castaño menor, fue en ese momento que Keiji pudo sentirse más aliviado - _y aquí tienes_ - finalizó su relato colocando el parche en la palma del menor.

_-Ese no es el parche de Masamune-dono_ - dijo cabizbajo.

-_Si lo sé, no fue... espera, ¿Que?_ - cuestionó asombrado. Sintiendo todo su esfuerzo en vano.

-_Que ese no es el parche de Masamune-dono._

-_¿Como puedes decirlo con tanta seguridad?_ - lloriqueó con desilusión, sintiendo que definitivamente Kami, lo estaba castigando por algo.

-_Porque el parche de Masamune-dono no tiene una calavera pirata_ - afirmó mostrando el Jolly Roger* - _ademas, Masamune-dono usa un parche clínico, no de cuero._

Las mejillas de Maeda enrojecieron con levedad, sintiéndose un poco tonto por no poder diferenciar entre un chico con afición por los piratas con Date-san... ¡Aunque para su defensa ambos estaban de espaldas! Cualquiera pudo confundirse, o por lo menos eso quiso pensar el mas alto, para no sentir su orgullo tan pisoteado. Ademas, como iba a saber que Date-san se veía tan distinto con su cabello amarrado.

-_Etto... por eso digo que a la tercera es la vencida_ - rió nervioso con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-_¡Si tú lo dices, Keiji-dono!_ - dijo animado, aun era muy temprano para rendirse. Ademas, tenia un presentimiento que algo interesante pasaría con el siguiente plan.

**PLAN N°2: Fallido despiste.**

* * *

**PLAN N°3: ¡OJOS QUE NO VEN..! ¿DATE NI SE DA CUENTA?**

-_En serio Keiji-dono..._ - dijo con una sonrisa incomoda y una gota en su cabeza - _¿De donde sacas los nombres de tus planes?_

-_Pues digamos que es una combinación de títulos de películas y uno que otro refrán, más la situación actual_ - explicó con orgullo una vez cambiado con su propio uniforme - _¿A poco no soy un genio?_

-*rió nervioso* _S-si lo eres, Keiji-dono... Uno muy original._

Maeda estaba apunto de responder cuando escucharon la puerta del vestuario abrirse, seguido de pasos de aproximadamente dos hombres, adentrándose en el recinto.

-*siseó levemente, poniendo sobre sus labios su dedo indice* _Baja más la voz, Yuki-chan_ - dijo escondiéndose un poco más a los lados de los casilleros y toallas, que se ubicaban cerca de las duchas - _Date-san y compañía han entrado._

-_Keiji-dono... ¿¡Podría explicarme que hacemos espiando a Masamune-dono en las duchas!?_ - dijo de forma enérgica cuidando de que solo el castaño frente a él, lo escuchara.

Momentos antes de que los hombres que entraron al vestuario, Keiji se las había ingeniado para colarse junto con Yukimura a los vestuarios, si de algo estaba seguro el chico de la larga coleta, era que el dragón de un ojo, TENIA que quitarse el parche para ducharse, ¿no? Con seguridad propia de un Maeda, Keiji dirigió al castaño hacia una pila de toallas cerca de unos casilleros. Ese seria el lugar perfecto para espiar a un Dragón que ni se sabría observado.

¡Definitivamente, este plan no iba a fallar!

-_Pues..._ - se rascaba la mejilla avergonzado - _ya que van 2 de 2 planes fallidos, que mejor para el tercer plan que espiarlo cuando esta más vulnerable_ - sonrió de forma amplia mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-_Si pero, Masamune-dono no tiene practi..._

-*volvió a sisear*_ silencio que aquí vienen_ - dijo tapando la boca del joven con su mano, mirándolo con reproche - _deberías estar contento, ahora si veras lo que hay bajo el parche_ - sonrió victorioso. Miró como el menor arrugaba el ceño resignado, para luego asentir aun con la mano del mayor sobre su boca.

-_Okey ahora solo tenemos que..._

Ruidos leves y extraños comenzaban a escucharse... Ganándose la sorpresa y la curiosidad de ambos chicos, con ojos curiosos y brillantes, ambos castaños asomaron sus cabezas sobre la pila de toallas frente a ellos, mostrando únicamente la mitad de la nariz hacia arriba... Nuevos sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, definitivamente no eran emitidos en la zona de los vestuarios, las ropas de aquellos jóvenes que habían entrado, se encontraban tiradas en el suelo y algunas en las bancas.

-_Mmm_ - murmuró Keiji -_ tienen muchas manchas de pintura_ - susurró mirando con atención cada prenda - _¿Oye Yuki-chan, crees que los que entraron eran aquellos chicos a los que...?_

Su rostro cambio de curioso a extrañado, mirando como el joven a su lado estaba con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y rojo hasta la raíz como un tomate maduro, ¿Que podría dejarlo así?. Sonrió pícaramente pensando en que podría ser por mirar al joven Date en poca ropa, suspiró divertido para luego mirar en dirección a las duchas... Abriendo sus ojos como platos ante tal escena. Sus piernas comenzaba a debilitarse, se sentía mareado y su visión que comenzaba a volverse borrosa, no ayudaba para pasar su mareo.

Lo último que recordaba antes de todo volverse negro, fue un gruñido de un albino y el gemido del castaño más pequeño. ¡Que magnifico día para caer desmayado en un vestuario!

* * *

Un par de castaños de cabellos largos salieron con rapidez de las duchas de la preparatoria, uno de ellos con sus mejillas ardiendo a más no poder y el otro, con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Hacia poco Yukimura había logrado que despertará de su desmayo, balbuceando con dificultad que se apuraran en salir de aquella tortura, antes de que los "tórtolos" salieran de la ducha y los descubrieran.

Por fortuna, habían logrado llegar a esconderse en los árboles y arbustos que usaron para el primer plan. Deteniendo su carrera sintiéndose totalmente a salvo de la vista de los estudiantes.

-_¡KAMI!_ - grito Keiji una vez lejos de aquella escena -_ ¿¡Por qué castigas a tu hijo más fiel!?_ - exclamaba con su rostro escondido entre sus brazos, cuyos brazos estaban cruzados sobre el tronco de un árbol de Cerezo - _¿¡DIME POR QUÉ!? ¡SOY UN BUEN SOBRINO! ¡NI SIQUIERA TOMO... Ah no espera... NI SIQUIERA ROBO! ¡PASO MIS MATERIAS Y REZO TODAS LAS NOCHES! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME CASTIGAS ASÍ!?_

-_¡Te trataba de decir que Masamune-dono no tenia practica con el equipo de Fútbol hoy!_ - le reclamó Yukimura, interrumpiendo la "charla" de Maeda con Kami - _¡Pero no! ¡Tapaste mi boca y no me dejaste contarte nada!_

Sanada miró como el castaño frente a él, lo miraba con reproche sin abandonar su posición.

-_¡Pudiste decirlo antes, Yuki-chan!_ - exclamó ignorando el comentario final del joven, aun estaba aterrado por la visión del vestuario -_ ¡Te juro que no soy homofóbico, pero simplemente no es como si pudiera verlos haciendo "eso", frente a mi!_ - agregó escondiendo su rostro nuevamente en sus brazos.

Yukimura apretó sus puños con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos de igual forma. Tratando mentalmente de contar cachorros de tigre para tranquilizarse. Keiji solo esta traumatizado, también él, pero al fin y al cabo es algo normal entre parejas... Aun así, agitó su cabeza. Vale se esta yendo mucho por las ramas. ¡NO HABÍA FORMA DE NO TRAUMARSE AL MIRAR ALGO TAN GRÁFICO, FRENTE A ELLOS!

-_Esta bien_ - suspiro ya más tranquilo - _no fue tu culpa ni la mía, así que dejemos que esto... se vaya olvidando_ - finalizó con un pequeño tic en su mejilla derecha y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-_Es fácil decirlo_ - lloriqueó el de la coleta.

Ambos chicos de coleta suspiraron pesadamente, sabían que no podrían olvidar esa escena por una larga temporada. Sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo, sentados en el césped bajo la sombra de los árboles del patio de la preparatoria, tratando de recobrar energías para el próximo plan del castaño más alto.

Un leve silencio llenó el ambiente, escuchándose solamente el sonido de sus respiraciones y de las aves a su alrededor, el mecer de las hojas y ramas de los árboles, y una fresca brisa agitando sus cabellos. Un silencio muy tranquilizador y necesario para calmar sus perturbadas mentes.

-_Yuki-chan_ - irrumpió Keiji tan tranquilo ambiente.

-_Dígame._

_-¿Que día es hoy?_

_-Viernes._

-_Ah_ - comentó tranquilo. Entreabrió sus ojos con levedad, formando una sonrisa pícara en sus labios - _¿Date-san sigue dándole clases de ingles los viernes en las tardes?_

-_Si_ - respondió tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados... tranquilidad que no le duró mucho cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y sus sospechas aumentaban con la sonrisa pintoresca del joven -_ espera... Keiji-dono no pensaras que yo..._

-_Ajam_ - expresó - _hoy te le declararás y aprovechas para quitarle el parche._

-_¡N-no!_ - negó enérgicamente con sus brazos y su cabeza.

-_¡Siiii!_ - dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

-_¡No, Keiji-dono!_ - dijo con determinación - _¡No pienso hacer nada de tus locos planes!_ - decía con seguridad - _¡Y no hay nada que puedas decir para que cambie de opinión!_

-_Te invitaré a comer dangos mañana en la tarde_ - dijo seriamente.

-_Esta bien_ - respondió Yukimura con la mirada brillante y puños en alto.

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Keiji, al punto de que su cuerpo casi se cae de lado de la impresión -_ Eso fue muy fácil_ - pensó con una mueca de sonrisa graciosa en su rostro, sin que aquella gota desapareciera.

**PLAN N°3: Fracaso traumante y rotundo.**

* * *

**PLAN N°4: ¡EL PODER...! ¿DEL TIGRE?**

_-Keiji-dono no creo que pueda hacer eso_ - dijo Yukimura con pudor.

-_¿Y que tiene de malo lo que te dije?_ - preguntó confundido - _¡Yuki-chan solo te estoy pidiendo que le des un beso en la mejilla!_

-_Si, pero no es como si esa muestra de afecto fuera algo normal entre Masamune-dono y yo_ - negó con su cabeza. Sintiendo su mano izquierda estrujar con nerviosismo su mochila - Es por eso que se me hace muy difícil.

Keiji llevó una mano a su frente. Pero ¿Que tenia de malo un inocente y castro beso en la mejilla? Ni que le estuviera diciendo que se desnudara frente a... Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del joven, recordando sin poder evitar el trauma de la mañana. Palmeó sus mejillas con ambas manos despertándose a si mismo de la pesadilla, no era momento de estar perturbado por eso. Justo ahora, estaban ambos chicos parados en la entrada de la Primaria y Secundaria Basara, esperando que el joven Date llegara a pasar buscando a Yukimura.

Su mirada se posó de nuevo en su amigo, quien se mostraba cohibido y -demasiado- nervioso recostado en la pared cerca al portón. Si bien, el plan era que el de mirada avellana se acercara a Date de forma mas cariñosa, o por lo menos que le lanzara indirectas de su -claro- interés por el Dragón. Pero claro, había olvidado dos factores importantes.

1. Date NO era una chica, por lo tanto Keiji no sabia que aconsejarle para llamar su atención.

Y 2. Yukimura era sin duda era la hiperactividad viva, amigable, dulce y muy sincero... El único detalle era, que es un chico muy tímido y un completo inexperto cuando se trataba de arte de cortejar.

A paso lento se acercó a su amigo, posando una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora le estaba esperando en el rostro de Maeda, seguido de una mirada cargada de "Tranquilo, todo saldrá genial, ya lo veras". Yukimura respiró, notando en ese momento que había estado aguantando la respiración por un tiempo, colocó su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo a este latir con fuerza. Vaya que este plan si que lo tenía muy nervioso, respiró y exhaló repetidas veces antes de corresponderle la sonrisa al más alto.

Keiji amplió su sonrisa tratando de transmitirle un poco de su confianza a su amigo. Y que mejor manera para olvidar la tensión en el ambiente, que un efusivo abrazo por los hombros mientras despeinaba los cabellos de Sanada con una mano.

Ganándose las risas de la pequeña victima de su juego.

-_¡Ke-Keiji-dono!_ - decía entre risas tratando de zafarse de su agarre - _Ya... deténgase._

-_¡Intenta escapar de mi, Yuki!_ - lo retó alegre mientras afianzaba un poco mas su agarre.

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban acercase, un joven de cabellos largos hasta los hombros corría en dirección hacia la entrada de la secundaria. Llevaba algo de prisa, pues se había retrasado un poco por culpa de unos de sus compañeros de curso, vaya que era tedioso tener que rechazar a cada chica o chico que se le declaraban los viernes en la tarde, quitando-le parte de su preciada tarde con su mejor amigo.

Ya había llegado a la esquina del lugar, mirando con su ojo azul cielo la entrada de la institución Su mirada se mostró curiosa, observando a medida que se acercaba a dos figuras frente a las puertas de dicha institución Aceleró un poco más sus pasos, haciendo que su visión se aclarará y sintiera como su sangre comenzaba a arder. Su mirada se había vuelto fiera, mientras que su carrera ahora se fue convirtiendo en un andar algo apresurado al escuchar las risas de SU mejor amigo con ese... ESE mono.

Su ceño se frunció a un más al sentirse ignorado una vez estando al lado de aquel par, apretó uno de sus puños dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras con el puño restante, se lo acercaba a la boca para carraspear. Llamando por fin la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Su molestia aumentó un grado más, cuando los de coleta los miraron asustados... Mirando como estos deshacían el abrazo para su agrado, con discreción miró el sonrojo de SU mejor amigo, sintiendo una extraña presión en su pecho, al mirar como este le sonrió al de coleta alta, como si estuviera disculpándose.

-_Siento mucho si interrumpo algo_ - dijo casi en gruñidos, mirando con evidente molestia al de la coleta alta. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Maeda.

Keiji sonrió travieso... Le olía a celos.

-_Ma-Masamune-dono_ - saludó nervioso el de la coleta baja - _¿L-le pasa algo?_ - cuestionó con preocupación sin percatarse de la mirada asesina que le mandaba al Maeda.

-_**Nothing**_ -respondió sin dejar de mirar con odio a castaño - _¿Quien eres tú?_

Yukimura se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Date. Sabía que estaba molesto, esa forma de tensar la mandíbula y la forma en la que erguía un poco su cuello; le demostraba que estaba furioso... Pero, ¿Que había hecho Keiji-dono?

-_Él es... Keiji-dono_ - dijo, captando la atención del Dragón.

_Dono..._ Había usado ese honorifico con él. Apretó su puño con fuerza sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas.

Yukimura tragó en seco por la mirada inquisitiva del mayor, sabía que no estaba satisfecho con solo una pequeña frase - _es un amigo de mi curso, Masamune-dono._

El joven más alto no podía con las ganas de reír de verdad le divertía participar y ver en primera fila el arranque de celos que Date Masamune presentaba con el mismísimo Sanada Yukimura al frente. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de no reír por la expresión tan acojonada del más bajo, pobre Yuki-chan que se moría de los nervios.

-_¡Mucho gusto en conocerle por fin, Date-san!_ - intervino Keiji una vez seguro de que sus carcajadas no escaparan al hablar, alzando una mano mostrando y mostrando una enorme sonrisa - _Yuki-chan me ha hablado de usted_ - sonrió para sus adentros cuando observó un leve destello en el ojo azul del castaño. Vaya que el Dragón era posesivo.

-_Me alegro_ - dijo tratando se sonar calmado, mirando desconfiado a Maeda antes de posar su mirada en el nervioso castaño - _Yukimura, tenemos que irnos ya antes de que anochezc_a - agregó sin darse cuenta de que su voz había sonado un poco furiosa.

Se acercó con rapidez hacia Yukimura, tomando su mano derecha con la izquierda propia, sin importarle que fuera evidente que no deseaba permanecer por más tiempo ahí.

-_Maldito mono_ - masculló en un tono bajo el Dragón, al pasar al lado de Keiji con la mano de Yukimura entrelazada -sin percatarse- con la de él. Keiji al notar las manos entrelazadas pensó una ultima jugada antes de que literalmente, se alejaran corriendo de su presencia.

-_¡Hasta el lunes, Yuki-chan!_ - gritó Keiji con una mano alzada para despedirse de su amigo. Rió al notar como aquella pequeña acción había hecho que el chico de cabello oscuro apurara el paso, escuchando con poco esfuerzo los mandatos de este para con Sanada a llegar rápido a su hogar.

-¡_Cuídese__, Keiji-dono!_ - gritó mirando al nombrado por sobre su hombro.

-¡**_Come on_**, _Yukimura!_ - exigió el castaño.

Keiji se carcajeo una vez que su amigo y Date habían desaparecido de su vista, sin duda alguna el dragón estaba más interesado en Yukimura de lo que este mismo pensaba. Sonrió con alegría sintiéndose plenamente feliz por descubrir aquello, se dio la vuelta, girando al lado contrario al camino que tomaron la "pareja", miró su reloj de pulsera, notando que estaba aun a tiempo para llegar a casa antes de que su Tía descubriera el desastre que había hecho con su Tío. Hecho curioso que Yukimura no pudo escuchar. Encogió sus hombros, ya le contaría después cual seria el resultado.

Sonrió una vez más a medida que emprendía sus pasos para llegar a su hogar, dedicando una pequeña suplica a Kami, de todo saliera bien.

-_Les deseo mucho éxito, Yuki-chan, Date-san_ - pensó con la mirada clavada en el cielo - _ahora todo dependerá de que puedan sincerarse._

* * *

El camino a la casa de Date había sido silencioso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablarle al otro, uno por miedo de que este estuviera aun enojado y la tomara con él y el otro pues, estaba tan pero tan lleno de celos que temía que si giraba su rostro y encaraba al menor, no podría frenar el impulso de besarle y susurrarle de que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Sus manos aun permanecían entrelazadas, negándose uno al otro de perder esa única y cálida sensación de cercanía con el otro.

Tenían miedo, temían que sus sentimientos fueran rechazados por el otro y que este irremediablemente, los rechazara. Los ojos color avellana habían perdido un poco de brillo desde la mirada azul tan fiera y furiosa, que le había dedicado hacia unos minutos atrás. Mientras que la azul, se mostraba tan afligida por la avellana. Por alguna razón sentía que un muro se interponía entre Sanada y él. Un largo y pesado suspiro había escapado de los labios del tuerto. Mirando con desanimo la entrada a su hogar.

Atravesaron la valla del jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal, con pesar, el de mirada azulada tuvo que buscar sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón en ese momento por fin sus manos se separaron. Una vez abierta la puerta, Date invitó a pasar al menor. Cerrando la puerta tras él, cuando el último por fin había cruzado el marco de esta, ambos se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada, Yukimura se dirigió a la sala una vez al verse libre de sus zapatos. Mientras que Date colocaba sus llaves en el mesón y guardaba su bolso en el armario.

Caminó con pesadez dirigiéndose a la sala, mirando con cierto desazón la mirada perdida y triste del menor, quien abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho, sentado en el mueble más amplio.

-_Kojuro me dijo en la mañana que saldría tarde del trabajo hoy_ - Dijo Date sentándose en la otra esquina del mueble, sentía que Yukimura no lo quería muy cerca de él -_ Me preguntaba... ¿Si querrás quedarte a cenar hoy?_ - preguntó el ojiazul posando su único ojo sobre Yukimura... Sintió su pecho vació al no recibir respuestas del chico - **_Hey Sanada, can you hear me?_** - cuestionó el mayor preocupado, levantándose de su asiento y ubicarse ante el chico, posando un mano sobre la mejilla del menor.

-_¿Eh?_ - "dijo" Yukimura saliendo de su tristeza, sorprendiéndose de la cercanía de Date con su rostro, sintió su cara enrojecer por unos segundos antes de desaparecer por nuevos pensamientos pesimistas - _Si_ - susurró cabizbajo con una sonrisa melancólica - _si te escuché, en serio._

-_¿Te quedaras a cenar?_ - preguntó de nuevo, suplicando con la mirada. Sonriendo levemente al mirar el asentimiento de cabeza del menor - _Yukimura_ - llamó mirándolo con seriedad, sin evitar que su mirada se viera afligida.

-_¿Si?_ - respondió sin abandonar su posición.

Los ojos avellanados miraron con curiosidad el rostro del chico frente a él... Las manos del mayor se colocaron sobe las suyas, sin atreverse a deshacer el agarre del castaño más bajo con sus piernas. Date miraba con indecisión al pequeño tigre, como solía llamarle desde pequeños... Tenía miedo de que el saber la respuesta a la pregunta que se negaba a pronunciar. No fuera la que él espera oír, lo que menos quería... Lo que menos quería era saber que su little tiger estuviera enamorado de alguien más.

-_¿Estás enamorado de alguien?_ - preguntó por fin, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos.

Sin duda, aquella preguntaba tomó por sorpresa al menor. Su labio inferior no pudo evitar temblar detrás del escudo improvisado que hizo con sus piernas, sus parpados se abrieron con sorpresa para luego de unos pocos segundos, esquivar-le la mirada al de cabellera corta, frente a él.

-_S-si_ - confesó ocultando su sonrojo contra sus piernas. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, deseando con fuerza de que no le preguntara más acerca de ello... Simplemente, aun no se sentía preparado para confesarse-le - _¿Y tú?_

-_Yo también lo estoy_ - Sentía sus ojos humedecerse y su pecho cerrarse poco a poco. Tragando en seco y armándose de valor... Yukimura quiso dejar se hacerse ilusiones de una vez, si había alguna posibilidad de ser correspondido, el la tomaría. Nunca se había arrepentido de sus decisiones y esta, no seria la primera.  
-_Ma-Masamune-dono y-yo..._

-_**I love you**__, Yukimura_ - el rostro de Yukimura enrojeció con violencia, no pudiendo evitar el asombroso en su rostro... Miró con sorpresa el rostro cabizbajo del mayor, sintiendo su pecho latir con mucha fuerza. Sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas dirigiendo una mano al rostro de Date, lo sintió tensarse con su tacto... Colocando con cuidado su palma en toda la extensión de su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar.

Miró como el dragón elevaba con timidez su cabeza, negándose aun a mirarlo a los ojos. Su ojo sano estaba oculto con fiereza por los parpados de su dueño.

-_No quiero que sientas lastima por mi, Sanada_ - dijo sin mirarlo - _Sé que estas enamorado del idiota... No, lo siento. De Keiji_ - corrigió -_ así que te prometo que no interferiré entre ustedes y que..._

-_¡No digas más, Masamune-dono!_ - exclamo aun sonriendo el menor, ganando por fin la completa atención del mayor que lo miraba con curiosidad - _Keiji-dono es solo mi amigo... Ya te lo había dicho_ - sonrió aun más - _pero en cambio..._

La curiosidad del Dragón aumentaba por la intriga al igual que la ansiedad y la presión en su pecho.

-_Yo, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura_ - comenzó con seguridad -_ estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, Date Masamune_ - terminó con un leve sonrojo sin desviar su mirada.

Aun con el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, el castaño de la coleta acercó su rostro al de su Dokugan-ryu. Sintiendo a cada centímetro más cerca, la agitada respiración del otro, sus parpados se fueron entrecerrando cuando sus labios se posaron tímidamente sobre los más expertos. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para sentir como su beso fue correspondido por el de cabello oscuro, sus manos inquietas se posaron sobre los hombros de mayor, agradeciendo su suerte de estar sentado en el mueble al sentir sus piernas temblando de la euforia. En poco tiempo se había acostumbrado al ritmo que el Dragón le exigía con sus labios, sintiendo como una de las manos de Date lo tomaban de la nuca acercándolo más a él.

Pronto, la necesidad de tomar aire se hizo presenta, aun cuando ambos jóvenes se negaban a deshacer el beso...Con lentitud, la intensidad de sus besos fue disminuyendo, hasta tan solo quedar mirándose con una sonrisa enamorada en el menor, y una maliciosa en el mayor respectivamente en sus rostros.

-_Creo que tendré que agradecerle a Keiji-dono_ - Dijo Yukimura risueño. Aguantando la leve risa que amenazaba en salir, por el ceño fruncido y el gruñido celoso que mostraba el Dragón.

-**_¿Why?_** - cuestionó sin evitar su curiosidad.

-_Por que gracias a que me ayudo con tantos planes, para quitarte tu parche es que pude decir que yo..._ - llevó sus manos a su boca dándose cuenta muy tarde, de lo que había revelado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó en los labios del ojiazul.

-_Así que fueron ustedes los que llenaron de pintura a "Chika" y Mouri_ - afirmó el tigre con la cabeza -_ supongo que fue Keiji el que le robó su parche de One Piece, al chico que estaba conmigo en los casilleros_ - afirmo Yukimura de nuevo con los ojos cerrados - _y para coronar, planearon matarme de celos para que te saltara encima y te reclamara como mio... ¿Verdad?_ - explicó besando el cuello del menor a medida que lo hacia recostarse en el mueble.

-_¡E-eso último no fue así_ - dijo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del ojiazul, trataba de detenerlo, pero sus brazos simplemente no le respondían.

-_Entonces ese Keiji no desaprovecho la oportunidad_ - sonrió ladinamente antes de besar su frente con cariño - _¿Tanto empeño en saber **my secret**_? - preguntó.  
-_Yo pues..._ - trataba de excusarse mirándolo con nerviosismo - _si_ - suspiro derrotado.

-_Creo que tendremos que arreglar eso_ - comentó el ojiazul con la misma sonrisa anterior.

-_Entonces..._ - sonrió alegre - _¿Me dejaras ver bajo tu parche?_ - cuestionó con sus ojos brillantes lleno de emoción.

-**_Of course not._**

-_¿QUE?_ - exclamo - _Pero, Masamune-dono tu habías dicho que..._

Más sus quejas fueron calladas por un nuevo beso sobre sus labios, sorprendiendo al menor por la acción del mayor. Uno de los brazos del castaño mayor aprisionó la cintura del más joven, mientras que la mano restante le presionaba levemente su nuca, atrayendo-lo más al beso, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el menor posara sus blancas manos sobre las mejillas del joven Date; entregándose con gusto a los labios de su dragón. Sus mejillas no esperaron para colorearse y sentir como en cada roce de labios, una sonrisa victoriosa se estrellaba en cada beso. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir su labio inferior mordido por el colmillo de Masamune, aprovechando la oportunidad de profundizar más el beso y saborear los labios puros de su pequeño tigre.

Yukimura podía ser muy inocente algunas veces, incontables a decir verdad. Pero estaba tan seguro de que Masamune lo había besado, única y sencillamente para que olvidara su petición. Entreabrió sus ojos para comprobar la sonrisa en los labios del mayor, dándole una clara

- _Dragón tramposo_ - susurró bajo. Comentario que hizo reír suavemente al "alagado".

Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, Masamune abrazó con cariño al muchacho abajo de él, depositando varios besos desde su frente hasta su quijada. Sintiéndose completo y satisfecho de poder hacer aquello. Sabía muy bien que su pequeño tigre no desistiría en descubrir la cicatriz que cubría la extensión de su parpado, que tanto aborrecía. Simplemente le avergonzaba el hecho de perder la vista por una maldita viruela, pero eso era algo que suponia que tendría que contarle al pequeño tigre después Respiro larga y pausadamente, sintiendo los brazos del tigre rodeándolo con fuerza; vaya que se sentía muy bien ser correspondido.

Sin dejar ni un segundo de apretarlo contra si, dejó escapar un suspiro y una sonrisa.

-**_Someday, little tiger._**.. - comenzó - _**Someday**, te mostraré mi "secreto"._

**PLAN N°4: Un fracaso... por el momento.**


End file.
